Hidden Smiles
by lilbratty74
Summary: Missing Moment from DH. After Ron returns, he and Hermione have a much needed talk. RHr OneShot Read and Review Please!


A/N: I'm working on my chaptered story but i just thought of this and thought that I should write it so you people could enjoy it xD

Disclaimer: Now really, if I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fan fiction's about it? No. So obviously, I don't own it :P (wish I did though)

--

God, how could he do this to me? First he gets up and leaves without letting me even make a comment on how stupid he was being. Now, he comes back without notice and without even doing anything, makes me want to run over to him and just attack him with hugs and kisses. But I couldn't do that. No. I had to just attack him. It felt so good though. All those years of me wanting to knock him senseless for all the stupid things he's done to me, and I finally do it. Granted I feel bad about it, I do really, but he deserved it for leaving me. I still don't get that. How could he honestly believe that I would choose Harry over him? I mean, I love Harry like a brother and I would do anything for him, but when it comes down to it...

I'm_ in _love with Ron.

-

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he walked out of the tent.

She was on watch. It had only been about 15 minutes into her shift when she had heard movement coming from inside the tent. Obviously, she had thought nothing of it. She thought the person up would have just gone back to sleep once they were done with whatever they were doing. Apparently they didn't.

"What, Ronald?" Hermione retorted.

He looked at the ground, "You want some hot chocolate?"

She hadn't even noticed him carrying the two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. She had probably been too busy noticing how cute he looked with his hair all messed up. The _just-got-out-of-bed _look definitely worked for Ron. When she noticed how anxious he looked, she softened.

"Sure, Ron. Thanks," she said, smiling slightly at him.

He passed her the mug, "I'll just go back inside. Sorry I interrupted your shift."

As he turned to go back into the tent she stopped him, "Ron? You can stay out here if you like."

He turned around to face her. Hermione could sense him searching her face for any trace of sarcasm. When he found none, he smiled and sat down next to her. The uncomfortable silence between them after that made each of them want to leave. The tension between them built more than it ever had since Ron had come back.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"So you've said."

"You know what I mean, Hermione," he said, giving her a stern look.

She looked away, "I just don't get it, Ron."

He seemed confused, "Get what?"

She scoffed. "'_Get what?'_ Come on, Ron. I don't get how you could leave! I don't get how you think doing things for me is going to make me forget this happened! I don't get how you could_ leave me!"_

Ron looked ashamed with himself.

"Hermione, you have to believe me when I say I didn't _want_ to leave. The locket just made me think I did. It-It made me think that you guys would be better off without me. It," he sighed, "It made me think_ you_ were better off without me."

Hermione tried to talk, "Ron-"

"And when you said you were staying with him," Ron continued, "I guess I just took it as the proof I needed. 'Cause the thing is Hermione, the locket didn't just make up all that stuff and pray to Merlin that I believed it all. I was already thinking all that stuff in the back of my mind and the locket just enhanced it. I've always been worried about the time you'll realise I'm just some stupid, useless guy holding you back."

Hermione blinked back tears and said in a choked voice, "Ron, you're not stupid and you're not useless. You're smart and possibly the bravest man I've ever met. Without you we probably wouldn't have made it past second year. Remember? The only reason Lockhart didn't erase Harry and yours memory was because of your broken wand."

They both laughed at the statement.

"That doesn't make me brave, though," Ron said in a defeated tone.

"Well, I guess just that doesn't," Hermione said, "But everything else you've done has. You risked your life so Harry could get the Sorcerer's Stone in first year. You faced your fear against spiders in second year. Third year you had a broken leg and you still put yourself in between Harry and Sirius. Need I go on?"

"Yeah, but I was scared when I did all those things, Hermione," Ron said.

"Which is what makes you brave," Hermione said, trying to reason with him, "If you felt like those things were easy to do you'd just be a conceited jerk."

Ron laughed.

"Listen Hermione. I'm really sorry for leaving," Ron said, "I promise that I'll never leave you again. I'll never_ want_ to leave you again. I know it might take a while, but do you think you could ever forgive me? Please, Hermione?"

She sighed, "I don't know how you do it, Ron, but I can never stay mad at you for a long period of time. Of course, I forgive you."

Ron smiled and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a while before pulling away from each other. Hermione yawned.

"Why don't you go get some rest, Hermione. I can finish your shift," Ron said.

Hermione smiled in thanks, said good night, and went into the tent. She found her bed, layed down, and almost immediately went to sleep.

Ron waited a few minutes before sneaking into the camp, careful not to wake anyone up. He snuck over to Hermione's bed.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered. He then kissed her cheek and quickly made his way back outside.

Hermione smiled, with her eyes still closed.

Hey, I said she _almost_ immediately went to sleep.

--

_done._

_--_

A/N: Eeeeeeeee. I is happy about this story.

ReViEw!


End file.
